Roman Rock: The Ultimate Warrior!
by LilNate03
Summary: Roman Rock is my newest OC's and he is Peter (TCKing12) Confederacy Soilder. Roman has a special gift and is going to be new hero for The Confederacy.
1. Chapter 1

**Roman ****Rock****: ****_The Ultimate Warrior! _**

**_A/N: Roman Rock is my other new OC's of Rugrats. Roman is half Samoan and half Italian. Roman been in Juvenile in a while because of he was having problem with his adopted parents. But, Roman is going to discovered that he have super human strength like Super-Man. _**

**_I hope you guys enjoy!_**

**_In Juvenile of Tampa, Flordia, Roman Rock was in Juevenile for seven months since his adopted parents put him in here because he was too dangerous and strong. Roman is half Samoan and half Italian. He's tall and built looking. Roman has long black hair and he was very charming. Roman real parents died in a accident when he was a baby. So, Roman have an hard life in his past. Roman been wearing an orange suit that the prision have to wear when they went to jail. _**

A bunch of group of guys came in Roman's cell as they was trying to fight him and beat him up. One guy was a latino thug while the rest of them were black, white, and asian.

" Sup Roman!" said the guy.

" Go, I'm not in the mood to start any bullshit!" said Roman as Roman's hair was tied by into a ponytail as he was looking serious at them.

" No one gives a fuck what you feel like home boy!" said the thug latino.

" Any last word?" asked the thug black guy.

" Yeah, this!" said Roman as he was whopping their butt doing martial arts moves. Roman choke slam the asian guy. the white guy was coming after Roman from behind as he elbow him in the face. Roman jump and did the super man punch at the black guy as he spear the latino guy as he defeated all of them.

Someone started clapping as Roman turns around and see a guy that was wearing a grey Confederacy suit with a pair of black boots.

" Well done Mr. Rock!" said the guy.

" Who are you?" Roman order him.

" I'm Peter Albany" the answered. " The King of Confederacy! And I needed your help."

" My help? What do a king need me for my help?" Roman try to laughed.

" I will explain to you on the way." Peter answered. " I need you to come with me."

" No can do sir, I'm not coming with you." said Roman.

" Hate to do it to you Roman." said Peter as he had his son, George and his son in law, Logan to knock him out.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Roman woke up as he see himself handcuff as he was in the flying black car with Peter, and his sons, George and Logan as Peter was driving while George was in the passenger side and Logan was seating next to Roman.

" Looks like he's up." said Logan.

" Risen shine Roman." said Peter.

" Where am I?" asked Roman. " Where are we going?" asked Roman was he was freaking out.

" We are heading to The Confederacy castle." Peter answered.

" Confederacy castle? What the hell was that?" asked Roman.

" You will see." George answered. " Were here!"

Roman look at his window and see the Confederacy castle. Roman was amaize as he never seen so incredible before. Peter part his car as they all got out. George open the door for Roman as he got the car as they walk inside the castle. As Roman walk inside, everybody look at Roman like he's a criminal or something.

" Why is everybody stairing at me?" Roman asked George.

" They think your a criminal which you are since you are a Juvenille kid." George answered.

" I'm not a kid." Roman argue.

" Whatever!" said George.

Kimi, Amanda, Tamera and Abigail got up from their throne as they see Peter, George, and Logan. Kimi didn't look too happy when she see Roman. Kimi thinking that Roman will cost trouble in her castle.

" Peter! What you doing bringing this Juvenille deliquent here in my castle?" Kimi questioned.

" This is Roman Rock." Peter introduce her to Roman.

" I don't care what's his name! I want him out!" Kimi.

" I don't know, Roman is kind of hot!" said Abigail.

" I know right!" Amanda responded as George and Logan got mad.

" Hello? Your husband standing right here!" said Logan as he was getting Abigail's attention.

Abigail turns around and talk to her husband, Logan, " Honey, did you say something?" Logan made a grumpy face as Roman started talking.

" Thank you ladies! I'm flattered!" Roman smiled. ' But, I still don't know why I'm here."

Peter walk up to Roman as he stare at him eye to eye to have a conversation. " Roman, you're here because you have a special gift!"

" I special gift?" Roman questioned. " What the hell you talking King Peter whatever you want me to call you!"

" I'm saying you have a super human strength ability!" Peter answered. " You are the future hero! And I want you to be apart of The Confederacy as my soilder."

Roman started laughing like it's really funny, " What? A soilder really? Sorry, I decided not!"

" If you join me, you won't go back to Juvenille." said Peter. " Do we have a deal?"

Roman look around at Kimi, Amanda, Abigail, Logan, and George as he shake their hand, " Deal."

-RUW-

Tommy Pickles walk with Roman Rock as Roman finally got on his white Confederacy soilder suit as his long black hair was very shinny and his beard was trin very good. Tommy was having a talk with him as they was looking outside the castle. Tommy wants to get to know Roman since he know that Roman will be apart of the Conderacy as a soilder.

" So, Roman." Where were you from?" asked Tommy.

" From Utah. But, now I was here at Tampa, Flordia as a prisoner." Roman answered.

" Why did you end up in Juvenille in the first place?" asked Tommy.

" My adopted parents, they were afraid of me! They be calling me a freak." said Roman. " Now since King Peter telling me that I have a special gift totally makes since!" Roman added.

" We are thrill to have you here Roman, you are like one of us now!" said Tommy. Meanwhile, Roman have his eye on a girl who is about on her twenties. She has long shinny black with purple hair as it was all curl up. she has purple eyelashes with glittered. she was wearing a purple lipstick as she was very beautiful and attractive. She was also was wearing a slim purple dress with black high heels. The girl was watering the plant. When he look at her it was like... Him and her are the only one in this room.

" Whoa!" smiled Roman.

" What?" Tommy was looking around to see what he was talking about.

" That girl, who is she?" asked Roman.

Tommy look at the girl who was Roman talking about as he was looking all sad looking as he see her. There's something that Tommy is hiding and he not ready to share with anyone yet.

' That's Diana, she is the daughter of Z-2." Tommy answered.

" She is beautiful!" Roman said as he was grinning.

" She show is." Tommy replied as he was trying to change the subject. " Come follow me." Tommy told him.

" Can I have 1 minute with her?" asked Roman." PLease, that's all I'm asking."

Tommy look over to Diana and back to Roman as he nods his head, " Sure! Meet me in the training room." Tommy told him.

" Will do sir." Roman replied as Tommy left as Roman walk over to Diana as he was trying to make a move on her.

Roman walk over to Diana as he start a conversation with her, " Hello!"

Diana turn around as she see Roman walking up to her as she was started blushing, " Hey! You must be Roman Rock!" said Diana " I heard a whole lot about you."

" Is it bad?" asked Roman.

" No, well except for the Juvenille part." smiled Diana as they both started laughing.

" Yeah, that is kind of bad." Roman laughed. Diana hold out her hand and introduce herself.

" Diana." said Diana. Roman kiss her hand as he was being a gentleman.

" It's the honor to meet you Diana." Roman responded.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Roman ****Rock****: ****_The Ultimate Warrior! _**

**_A/N: Roman Rock is my other new OC's of Rugrats. Roman is half Samoan and half Italian. Roman been in Juvenile in a while because of he was having problem with his adopted parents. But, Roman is going to discovered that he have super human strength like Super-Man. _**

**_I hope you guys enjoy!_**

**_Chapter 2:_**

At the Miltary Base of the Confederacy, Roman change into his army grey shirt with camflouge pants and brown boots as he was getting into training. Braxton Simmons was helping training the Confederacy Soilders so they will be ready for their mission. Braxton was African American, he was tall and built. He was wearing a army hait with his army suit on. Braxton is very serious when it comes to work. He want these soilder to be big as strong!

" Alright guys listen up! I didn't come here for games!" yelled Braxton. " You guys will respect and obey me! I'm your leader! I'm here to help you guys to do better and getting you into shape before your first mission!"

Braxton was looking around at the guys, " First up is 40 Push up!" yelled Braxton. " Do it now!" Braxton demanded as all the guys did some push up as they was counting.

Jesse Barrow walk over to Braxton Simmons as he have a talk with him, " Sup Braxton!"

" How's it going Barrow! How's the Mrs. Barrow?" asked Braxton.

" Rosa is doing pretty good!" Jesse answered. " She is having a baby."

" Congrats bro!" smiled Braxton as he gave Jesse a hugged.

" Thanks man! So, have you meet Roman Rock yet?" asked Jesse.

" Yeah, he's over there." Braxton pointed him out. " Why?"

" Because is going to be a Super Hero!" Jesse answered. " He's the guy we are looking for."

" Are you sure he's the guy?" Braxton questioned Jesse.

Jesse nods his head, " I know so."

While Jesse and Braxton was talking, Roman was stairing at Jesse and Braxton while he was doing push up, Meanwhile, a guy who has curly blonde hair was talking to Roman Rock.

" I guess you was wondering what they are talking about huh?" asked the guy.

" Who are you?" asked Roman.

" I'm Dolph...Dolph Anderson." the guy answered. Dolp has curly blonde hair with blue eyes and a nice smile. Dolph is tan, he have a nice body average. Dolph was wearing a grey army shirt that say Confederacy Soilders with a pair of camflouge pants and a pair of boots.

" Nice to meet you Dolph." said Roman as he was looking away.

" What's your name?" asked Dolph.

" Roman...Roman Rock." Roman answered as he was still doing push up.

" You're Roman Rock, I heard a lot about you dude!" said Dolph. " It's good to have you on our team!"

" Thanks." said Roman.

" You guys run 10 laps." said Braxton. as the Confederacy Soilders started running and jumping through hurdles, and do a mud run as they go under the bare wire and get muddy. Once they was finishes, Braxton told Roman to go follow Jesse Barrow.

Roman follow Jesse Barrow as Jesse told Roman to get clean up and meet him at the Danger room for trainning.

" Roman, I want you to get all clean up and meet me at the Danger room for trainning." said Jesse.

" Training?" Roman questioned.

" Yes trainning, get ready." Jesse told him as Roman took a nice shower really good as he change into a black sleeveless shirt as you can see his strong muscle with his tatooes on both arms with a pair of red and black shorts and a pair of black nike shoes as he tie his hair into a ponytail as he was walking into the danger room.

Peter, Jesse, Jack, Amanda, and George met up with Roman for trainning.

" How was trainning Roman?" asked Peter.

" Hard ass work!" Roman answered. " SGT. Braxton Simmons wasn't playing! He took it seriously."

" That's our Braxton." said Peter. " Now, we want to train your ability skills. All you have to do is fight and use your powers. It's like...X-Men when they go through trainning."

Roman nods his head, " Alright! Let's do it!"

Peter, George, Jack, Amanda, and Jesse the room as they watch him outside as they turn on the illusion and made it like so real! Z-Melton came out of nowhere along with The Nightmare and Elsa as they was attacking Roman. Elsa threw Ice at Roman as Roman use his laser eye to melt the ice as he zap Elsa with his laser eye. Roman started spearing The Nightmare as he he lift him up and choke slam him.

Z-Melton came from behind Roman as he start hitting him from behind as he start beating him up.

Peter was yelling from the microphone, " Come on Roman!" he told him.

Diana came out as she was wearing a black biker jacket with a shite sport bra with a red mini skirt and a pair of black boots as her long purple and black hair was very shiny as she watch Roman fought also as she started smiling and blushing to see Roman.

Roman elebow Z-Melton in the face as he did the super-man punch at Z-Melton as he defeated him.

The illusion was gone as everybody was clapping and cheering for Roman including Diana.

" Way a go, Roman!" Peter told Roman as he congrats him.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Roman Rock: The Ultimate Warrior!**_

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay of this story. I decided That I want to bring back this story and give you guys more excitement into this story. I hope you guys enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 3:**_

Roman Rock got out the training room as Peter and the others walk up to Roman as they gave him a handshake and a big hugged. Peter was so proud of Roman as he was bragging about him a lot which make Peter's son, George jealous. George was the only one that didn't get up and gave Roman a congratulation.

Peter gave Roman a big handshake as he smile up at him, " Well Done Roman! You pass the test to be the Ultimate Warrior!" said Peter. " You will soon to be our true hero that we are looking for."

" Yea man! You kick ass up in there!" Jack told Roman as everyone stare down at Jack which Jack got nervous a little. " Sorry for cussing."

Roman Rock laughed at the situation about Jack as it was hilarious to him. Jesse Barrow started talking to Roman about his powers as he thought it was amazing.

" That was incredible when you use your laser eye power and be spearing them." said Jesse. " How did you get that much power?"

" I'm not sure, I was kind of born with that ability." Roman answered.

" Well...You have a unique gift Roman and we are glad that you will be apart of joining the Confederacy Soldiers. We need someone like you to help take out the Dark S.A.D Club." Amanda tells Roman.

" Question. What's the Dark S.A.D Club?" Roman questioned them.

" They are our darkest arch enemy! We have problems with them all these years including our parents, grandparents and ancestors has to put with them. They like to rule and take over Reptar City, The Confederacy, 2nd Dimension and The World of Disney." Peter answered his questions. " If to us to stop them."

" But, we have you on our side! Together we can make a difference! A difference that we can put an end of the Dark S.A.D Club once and for all!" Abigail said.

Abigail's twin brother, George interrupt his sister, Abigail as he have a question, " Wait?! So...You guys are saying that this guy, Roman Rock will be our one only chance to stop the Dark S.A.D Club? You got to be kidding me."

" George why are you acting like a douchebag?" Diana questioned him.

" The same way when you're parents abandon you and have Z-2 as you're legal guardian." George bust out and say that to Diana which shock everyone.

" GEORGE!" Abigail calls her brother's name.

Diana cries as she ran away crying into tears while Roman Rock tells them that he will go after her because that's his duty.

" I'll go and check on the Princess, you're majesty." Roman tells Peter. " It's my duty sir."

" Thank You Roman." Peter tells Roman as Roman nods his head as he went to go after and find Princess Diana.

Peter turns toward his son, George as he was very disappointed of him.

" George, why did you say that to Diana?" Peter questioned his son. " You know that was wrong!"

" I don't know why Diana is here in the first place! You guys making her Princess of Confederacy! She is not a Princess! She no daughter of you or mom! We don't know who she even is! Not only you brought her here but, you also brought a Juvenile delinquent, Roman Rock that you guys calls him a Hero, a Ultimate Warrior! How the hell do we even know if we can trust this guy? He might be working for the Dark S.A.D Club!" George said.

" First of all! It's not your place to decide who should live here, Diana is family! She was here before you! Yes, we don't know who her parents are but, to us she is family! I made her to become princess of the Confederacy! I want her to feel important. Roman is good kid." Peter said.

" How you know that dad, he can be probably be a spy or something that's working for the Dark S.A.D Club." said George.

" You got to be kidding me George! Can you stop assume the worse and just think positive! I have faith in Roman. He is our only chance George, like it or not! This not all about you! All you want is attention!" Abigail said.

" Looks who's talking? The one who has a split personality just like mom. I just hope that you're look alike, The Shadow doesn't show up because this mostly you're fault if you were just take you're Med." said George.

" Are your happy? Do you feel good by saying that?" Abigail questioned. " George, you are so selfish! All you think about is yourself! I'm done with you!" Abigail tells her brother as she walks away from him.

_**Walking on the White Hall of the Confederacy castle...**_

Diana was walking down the White Hall as she was she was very upset about what George say about her. Diana never knew who her parents were but, she was thankful that Z-2 took her in as his daughter and that The Abany Family welcome her as family and made her a princess as well. Diana was just thinking back what George say is true. Diana doesn't want to be apart of this of being a princess anymore.

Diana heard Roman calling her name as she turn around was shock to see him coming up to her.

" Princess Diana!" Roman ran toward her as he stop in front of her.

" Roman? What are you chasing after me?" Diana asked.

" I'm here for you." Roman answered. " I know you're upset about what Prince George say about you."

" Yea." said Diana as she wipe the tears off of her eye. " It doesn't anymore! I don't want to become princess anymore! Screw this royalty Confederacy castle! I'm done, if George wants me to leave because his father and his mother made me a princess then, fine!"

" Princess, don't go." said Roman as he held her hand which took Diana breath away when she look into his eyes. " The Confederacy castle needs, Z-2 needs you, King Peter and Queen Kimi needs you, Prince Jack, and Princess Abigail and Amanda needs, the world needs you! I need you. To be honest, Prince George needs you if he like it or not! You are special and you are very beautiful! Anybody would be grateful to have you."

Once Roman Rock say that, Diana couldn't help it but, running into Roman with open arms and just kiss him. Diana and Roman kissed in the middle of the white hall of the Confederacy castle which lasted few seconds. Diana broke the kiss as she was in shock and could not believe that she kissed Roman, one of her Confederacy soldiers. Roman was in gaze as he just in looking at Diana's beautiful face.

" I'm so sorry! That was a mistake." said Diana. " I have to go."

" Wait, Princess Diana." Roman was calling her name as she ran away from him.

**_Spying -A..._**

There a woman wearing a black gown and was covering her face as she was sneaking behind the white pillar. The woman listen to every conversation with Roman and Princess Diana. Once Both Princess Diana and Roman Rock left the white hall...The woman in the black dress came out as she was talking to her boss on the walkie talkie.

" It's all clear boss, I'm here at the Confederacy castle!" said the woman.

" Good." said a familiar voice. " Don't let me down. Bring me the princess."

" Yes sir Boss Jerry, I won't let you down." said the woman. " Bye daddy." The woman revealed that her boss is Jerry Carmichael and she is his daughter.

To Be Continued...


End file.
